narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noa Hyūga
~~Former |clan=Hyūga Clan, Hakai Clan |teams=ANBU Hell Squad |relationship=Shinsuke Hakai~Husband, Sidra Hyūga~Daughter, Haruka Hakai~Daughter |shippuden=yes |media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Novel }} Noa Hyūga (日向乃愛, Hyūga Noa) is a former from 's . Despite being an incredibly skilled ninja, even by the Hyūga's standards, Noa was a member of the clan's branch house; no matter how skilled she became, she would always be in service to the Hyūga's main house, something that Noa refused even under command, and often rebelled against her clan through acts of vandalism and defection. After marrying Shinsuke Hakai, she becomes a member of the Hakai Clan and emigrates to , becoming the first Hyūga to have ever emigrated towards another village, and in the process, allowing Sunagakure to obtain the Byakugan, something which Noa considers to be her personal act of revenge against her clan. Because of this, Noa became known as the Hyūga of the Hidden Sand (砂隠れの日向, Sunagakure no Hyūga) Background From birth, Noa was placed her in one of the Hyūga clan's branch houses and was branded with the Hyūga cursed seal to represent her as a member of the branch family. Despite her status as a "lesser" member of the clan, Noa never allowed her status or her clan's prejudice affect her self-esteem, and often rebelled against her clan by skipping out on training, and often refusing to serve members of the main family, and occasionally, completely defected from her clan by running away from the Hyūga household and spending her time within . Her actions drew the ire of the Hyūga's main family, who went as far as suggest eliminating Noa due to her rebellious attitude, but the Hyūga elders ultimately decided against the idea, believing that if Konoha's superiors witnessed them killing one of their own brethen, it would damage the clan's reputation. As a result, Noa continued her rebellious acts throughout many years, and while members of the main family utterly loathed her, Noa's fellow branch family members completely adored and admired her dedication to remain "free" from the main family's grasp, which caused further conflict between the two families. After graduating from the , Noa began undergoing missions without being part of a team, as the Hyūga's main family appealed to the Konoha elders to refuse Noa's entry into a team as a means to punish her. This backfired, however, as Noa proved more than capable of fending for herself during dangerous missions, and her incredibly feats of success gained the attention of her peers, and she was quickly promoted to within a year. While originally wanting to become the leader of her own squad, Noa instead decided to solely focus on her duties, believing that her clan would most likely attempt to sabotage her team, and while not truly caring about it affected her, Noa worried about the effect it would cause on her subordinates. Eventually, Noa was offered a position within the , and Noa eagerly accepted, which further drew the ire of the Hyūga's main family, as they were constantly attempting to sabotage Noa's career as a , and becoming a member of the ANBU would effectively make her untouchable, something that Noa was fully aware of. Shortly afterwards, Noa was placed in charge of a mission to hold an exchange with -nin, and Noa approached the Iwa-nin to make the exchange of information, but the meeting turned out to be an ambush, but Noa foresaw the betrayal and quickly summoned her team to defend her. Noa successfully managed to fend off five Iwa-nin by herself, but was struck down with an unsuspecting shuriken from a sixth Iwa-nin, and she began to receive a beatdown by the enemy until she was saved by a named Shinsuke Hakai, who was watching the whole ordeal. When more Iwa-nin emerged from the forest, Shinsuke signalized for his squad to ambush them, and while they engaged in battle, Shinsuke helped the Hyūga girl to her feet, to which she thanked him, and introduced herself, and Shinsuke also properly introduced himself. As more Iwa-nin began to approach, Shinsuke and Noa decided to join forces, and they battled together against the Iwa-nin, with Noa spinning around violently to create a powerful vortex of to repel the enemy's attacks, and Shinsuke followed up by creating a gigantic sphere of branching spikes, merging them together, and striking furiously across the battlefield, which finally killed all, but their allies, those that the attack aimed for. Noa and the Konoha-nin expressed their gratitude for Suna's assistance, and vowed to report their aid to their superiors. Noa and the Konoha-nin then departed from the area, while Shinsuke and his squad began to head back towards their village. On the following weeks, Noa began sending letters to Shinsuke via summoned hawks, and the two began exchanging conversations for months, before agreeing to meet in a remote area in-between Konoha and Suna. Once there, Shinsuke and Noa began talking about their daily routines, and their hopes for the future. Shinsuke then noticed a marking on Noa's forehead and asked about it, and Noa explained that she was a member of the Hyūga's branch family, and she was branded the as a result. Noa's story caused Shinsuke to became irate, but Noa assured him that she was okay, and she didn't cared about the mark, saying that despite her status as "lesser" than the main family, she was free to choose her own path, and was glad to have met Shinsuke. After a few more hours of friendly conversation, the two part ways and return to their respective villages. Upon returning, Noa was forcibly restrained by members of her clan, and was sent towards a meeting between the main family's clansmen, where they revealed their knowledge about Noa's relationship with Shinsuke, and ordered her to cease all communications with him, but Noa utterly refused, and informed them that she was allowed to do whatever she wanted, and vanished from the household. Noa then continued to send letters to Shinsuke, but she became surprised and worried that Shinsuke stopped answering them, and worried that something happened to him. After weeks of unsuccessful attempts to contact him, Noa was confronted by the main family yet again, who threatned to take Shinsuke's Magnet Release by force and strip him of his abilities to mold , and Noa finally relented to their demands, solely to protect Shinsuke from the Hyūga's plotting. Sometime after this, Noa was secretly approached by one of Shinsuke's ANBU Hell Squad teammates, who overheard the Hakai clan's plan to eliminate Shinsuke by sending him into an ambush-disguised suicide mission, and Noa quickly assembled a team of ANBU to assist her in saving her friend. Upon arriving, Noa witnessed Shinsuke battling against the , and Shinsuke was about to get cut down, before Noa rescued him by forming a wall made of water to separate him from their enemies. Shinsuke questioned Noa's arrival, and Noa explained that she was informed by the ambush by his teammate, who overheard his clan talking about eliminating Shinsuke due to his "disregard" for the clan's future, and Shinsuke vowed to make his clan pay for the treachery. Noa exclaimed that Shinsuke needed to be careful, as a civil war within their village could prove extremely dangerous, but Shinsuke vowed to handle it, but Noa demanded to accompany him, and despite his protests, Shinsuke relented after seeing how determined Noa was about aiding him. During the journey back towards Sunagakure, Shinsuke attempted to apologize for not answering her letters, but Noa exclaimed that her clan found out about their relationship, and urged her to stop communications, fearing that Shinsuke would attempt to steal her Byakugan away, but Noa protested, but after hearing the remarks about possibly getting their hands on the Magnet Release, Noa finally relented, fearing that Shinsuke would simply become bait for the Hyūga. Arriving back in Sunagakure, Shinsuke, Noa, and their respective squads, made their way within the Hakai Manor, where the Hakai elders and fellow clansmen expressed their surprise in seeing Shinsuke alive, and Shinsuke demanded an explanation behind their betrayal. The Hakai Clan feigned ignorance, but upon Shinsuke's insistance of the truth, they finally admitted and claimed that his negligence of the clan's betterment gave them no other choice, but Shinsuke exclaimed that the Byakugan wasn't rightfully theirs, and their actions could've caused conflict with Konoha, but the Hakai Clan members were adamant of their decision, and seeing how Shinsuke wouldn't budge to their requests, decided to kill him and forcibly take the Byakuga off Noa, but they were all quickly wiped out by both sets of ANBU. Shinsuke expressed his disgust at his own clan's actions, and remarked on the pathetic end of their prestigious lineage, but Noa assured him that Shinsuke could rebuild the clan with a better future, and vowed to remain by his side whilst he attempted to do so. Shortly afterwards, the news of the Hakai Clan's demise spread like wildfire throughout the , but Shinsuke publicly announced that his clan's demise were their own doing, and vowed to restore his clan with a different future and attitude, and within the following years, Shinsuke and Noa became involved in a romantic relationship, and eventually, they became engaged while Noa became pregnant with their child, with Shinsuke vowing to protect both his wife and unborn child and remarked on the beginning of the restoration of his clan. Personality Ever since a young age, Noa has always been an incredibly rebellious and mischievous individual, due to the prejudice she suffered from the 's main family. Her acts of rebellion were often expressed in vandalism and arguments, and she completely refuse to follow her duties to serve the main family. Because of this, Noa always trained herself to become stronger than any member of the main family to prove her point, and would enjoy to torment her clan by showing her freedom and passion, without being binded by her clan's rules and status. Despite all the prejudice she suffered, Noa never suffered any sorts of low self-esteem, and the prejudice she suffered actually caused her confidence to grow stronger, wanting to prove her clan wrong about their views above all else. Her desire to remain "free" from her clan is what drove Noa to become independent and reckless, and she would often accept dangerous assignments and humiliate her clan. Another thing that set Noa apart from the rest of her clan was her free-spirited and easy-going attitude, often answering others with sarcasm and humor, and was often thought to never take anything seriously, something that Noa always found amusing. Nevertheless, Noa was an incredibly determined and loyal member of , and while always aiming to embarass and humiliate her clan, Noa never wished to harm her village's reputation and well-being, and should the situation call for it, she would gladly give her up her dreams of freedom if it were necessary to protect her village. One of Noa's most prominent traits is her kind-hearted and gentle nature, being capable of becoming good friends with Shinsuke Hakai rather quickly, which eventually turned into romance. Her growing love for Shinsuke caused her to temporarily discard her rebellious acts after the Hyūga threatned Shinsuke's career as a by stealing away his Magnet Release, showing that her love for her future husband was stronger than her own needs. She also declined becoming a squad leader due to her fears that her clan's main family would sabotage her team, worrying simply about her students rather than herself, further showing her selfless nature. Appearance As a Hyūga, Noa possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes. Noa has a tender and feminine build. She wears her long, dark plum hair in a loose and lazy ponytail. Her forehead also bears the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu, which is permanent up until the moment of her death. Her outfit consists of a blue, two-piece tank top that exposes her bare stomach, which had a piercing on her belly-button, and angled skirt. It has the Hyūga Clan symbol embroidered on the back between her shoulder blades. She wears mesh shorts beneath the skirt. Atop her tank top are two black and white sashes adorned with spirals. She also wears mesh elbow braces, and wears a pair of open-toed boots that come up to her knee. Abilities From a tender age, Noa's aptitude as a natural prodigy was evident, even by the Hyūga clan's high standards. As a member of the branch house, Noa was technically forbidden to learn any of the clan's advanced techniques. However, even without formal instruction, she learned how to perform many of these techniques from observation alone. Besides her advance clan traits, Noa graduated from the Academy at the top of her class, which caught the attention of her peers and superiors within . Byakugan As a Hyūga, Noa possessed the Byakugan. While a common dōjutsu in her clan, Noa's was noted to be especially powerful. With these eyes, she had a near-360° penetrative field of vision. A small blind-spot exists behind her third upper-thoracic vertebrae — a weakness she was well aware of and trained extensively to overcome, albeit unsuccessfully. Instead, she took extra precautions to compensate for it by emitting chakra around the area, giving her a way to sense any approaching attacks and slowing them enough to give her time to respond. The Byakugan allowed her to see chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. She was able to increase her Byakugan's range over time: whereas she could only see things 50 metres away shortly after her graduation, she could see least 800 metres by the time she joined the . Taijutsu As with most members of the Hyūga clan, Noa specialised in . She excelled at systematically taking down her opponents with precise strikes to key points in the body. Even more, she demonstrated blazing speed and combined with superb reflexes, coordination, and agility, she could seamlessly dodge nearly any attack while simultaneously able to counterattack her opponent. These traits made her especially formidable at close range, forcing enemies to keep their distance, where Noa's skill made her difficult to hit. Noa trained herself from an early age in her clan's secret signature Gentle Fist fighting style, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's piercing vision to strike at the opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are by default difficult to defend against, Noa's ingenuity and methods made her usage of the style especially effective. Implementing several of the style's most powerful techniques, Noa was very versatile in battle. With the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, she could attack multiple targets at once, either several opponents' tenketsu to restrain them at once or deflect incoming volley of projectiles, and she eventually doubled the amount of strikes. Defensively, she could use Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to expel chakra from her body and deflect all incoming attacks from all directions at once. If restrained and thus unable to use Revolving Heaven, Noa could instead release chakra from her tenketsu to free herself. She also began using the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to attack targets outside her physical range or push away incoming attacks. She also trained herself to learn the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, a technique that drains the target of their chakra when struck. Ninjutsu Noa rarely relies on her skills in , but she was shown to be capable of using the Summoning Technique to summon hawks to deliver messages, as well as utilizing the Body Flicker Technique to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. She also demonstrated proficiency in medical ninjutsu, able to use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal minor injuries. She also utilizes her to form a wall of water to separate herself, and her allies, from enemy attacks. Noa's Stats Trivia *"Noa" has two meanings: 乃''' (no), a possessive particle, and '''愛 (a), meaning "love, affection". Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Sunagakure Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Kekkei Genkai Users